


Song

by KoibitoDream



Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Song

Tsukishima's media player had a rich album collection, so many songs in it he lost count at some point, only adding more and more over time he deeded interesting enough to keep for a while longer.

All of those were then sorted in various files, neatly categorised. Study music, moods, relaxing, random shuffle, alphabetised, chronological...

And then, there was a special folder named Kageyama's song of the week. Which would only contain one to two songs that caught his ear and he'd literally only listen to that one until next week. Tsukishima could at least save him the trouble of searching his vast collections to find it. After a while, Tsukishima could just tell which radio song would be stuck in the King's head. It weren't even the more popular things, which would be tricky. He noted that a certain lyric would attach itself to Kageyama's ear, or a certain beat.

At first, it was hard to tell why something caught his attention. It seemed totally random.

Asking Kageyama wasn't exactly helping.

Until that day they were sitting in the nearby cafe when a song came up and it was as if a fog had been lifted from Tsukishima when he noticed Kageyama listening to it closely.

Granted, he still had no clue how he knew, it was more of a gut feeling and with Kageyama involved, you just had to learn to roll with it.

_So, he did._

_Hasn't failed him ever since._


End file.
